Estrellas sin nombre
by Aliethz
Summary: ¿Hasta qué estaría dispuesto Bast por salvar a su maestro?


CAPÍTULO 1

Estrellas oscuras

En la posada Roca de Guía el silencio se mantenía oculto para algunos de los allí presentes, menos para él. Para Bast el silencio era sepulcral, como una gran losa caída sobre sus pulmones, perdiendo lenta e inexorablemente el poco oxígeno que le quedaba. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla sin ser visto por nadie pues cuando quería, podía llegar a pasar desapercibido hasta por el más ávido de los buscadores.

Bast salío al tejado de la Roca de Guía a contemplar las estrellas, a pedir un deseo que a sabiendas, ellas no podían cumplir, pues solo eran estrellas, sólo tenían nombres y nada podían hacer por él. La impotencia de Bast descarriló al verlo allí, sobre la barra, sirviendo pan caliente con mantequilla, con una sonrisa triste y vacía que yacía lejos de pertenecer a Kvothe, a su Kvothe. Ahora no era más que un simple posadero, cada día que pasaba su maestro se marchitaba tras la máscara de un falso retrato creado, mientras que lo único que podía hacer Bast era mirar y contemplar como su fuego se apagaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Hace unos años no le habría importado, hace unos años Bast no era más que un ser egoísta que únicamente miraba por su propios intereses. Vivía, pensaba y actuaba por y para si mismo. No obstante un buen día todo esto cambió. Cuando conoció la profundidad de sus chispeantes ojos verdes, su llameante y flamante cabello que llamaba la atención de todo aquel que pasara por su lado, aquella melodiosa voz de barítono...pero sobretodo fue su labia, su forma de hablar, sus palabras. Bast supo desde un buen comienzo que Kvothe no era un personaje normal y corriente como los que te encuentras en la calle todos los días. No, el tenía un aura especial, irradiaba esa energía a todas partes y además, ésto le había costado muchos problemas en más de una ocasión.

Pero ahora su maestro ya no estaba por ningún rincón de la posada, ni siquiera se dejaba ver cuando ésta se cerraba, se había esfumado, evaporado. Kvothe había decidido quedarse con Denna, en sus sueños de terror llenos de pesadillas, donde cada día revivía la ausencia y el martirio que ella le habían provocado en un pasado no tan lejano. Tan solo había pasado un año y su maestro ya interpretaba el papel de Kote como su primera piel.

Bast había velado e incluso rezado a Telhu para que Kvothe volviera a recobrar aquella chispa, pero nada había surtido efecto. Ni sicarios contratados, ni escrales, ni lecciones mal aprendidas... Kvothe no estaba por la labor de vivir su vida sino por sobrevivir a la de Kote. Bast suspiró derrotado. Tal era su impotencia que rompió un par de losas de un fuerte puñetazo emitiendo así un sordo sonido cargado de dolor, más no fue la mano de Bast quien lo sufrió sino el corazón delirado de éste.

Sin saber como había llegado allí, Bast se despertó en su austero dormitorio. Tenía un baúl, un sillón y su preciada cama, además de muchos libros por estudiar, que como siempre hacía, dejaba para último lugar. Aun así, todo había cambiado esa misma noche. La picarona sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro, porque no vamos a mentirnos, Bast era muy atractivo y muy bien visto por la mayoría de mujeres en edad de casamiento, se había desvanecido.

Se levantó con pesar y se lavó la cara. Se quedó un rato mirándose al espejo. Su espesa y larga mata negra le colgaba totalmente despeinado, últimamente se había dejado crecer el cabello, tal vez debería cortáserlo, tal vez debería hacer algo.

Una vez más los pensamientos le traicionaban, Kvothe volvía a ser el protagonista de sus sueños, de sus tareas. Se miró al espejo con determinación mostrándose así mismo el intenso color azul hielo que posesían sus ojos. Sus pies ya no eran pies, eran un par de pezuñas negras y sus piernas ahora eran un par de patas peludas y oscuras sobre las que se tenía en pie. Pero aquella imagen que veía en el espejo ya no existía, por mucho que siguiera siendo un ser fata, en él ya habían demasiados sentimientos alvergados hacia otra persona. Si tan sólo pudiera devolverle su verdadero nombre, si tan solo pudiera arrancarle aquella sensación de culpa, si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado. La sola idea de buscar nuevas respuestas, nuevos conocimientos, nuevos poderes... traspasar el límite de lo fundamental. Como ser fata, sabía que esas cosas existían, nombres que nadie conocía, la facultad de poder cambiar el tiempo, de tejer las sombras, el Ctaeh, si todo eso existía, si todo eso ya existía... ¿por qué no aventurarse en ir más allá?. La respuesta era tan sencilla que lo abrumó. Porque acabaría como Lanre. Lanre, que dio su vida por el amor de Lyra y fue condenado a una inmortalidad que le consumió como mortal, hombre y demonio. Un castigo eterno e infinito.

Se miró al espejo por última vez adoptando de nuevo sus cualidades humanas. Ahora sólo su iris era de color azul hielo, las cualidades de fauno habían desaparecido y únicamente se podían apreciar sus perfectos rasgos humanos. Podría decirse que era casi tan perfecto como Felurian, de hecho Bast estaba seguro que podría competir con la mismísima, pero los cuentos no son más que cuentos y ahí es donde deben quedarse, al menos por ahora.

Como era habitual, Bast ayudó a su maestro en todas las tareas. Cambió las sábanas de las camas, retiró la poca suciedad que podía haberse acumulado, barrió y fregó el suelo...todas las tareas que se te ocurran, el mismo las estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

A media mañana la posada todavía seguía tranquila, la única diferencia es que de la cocina provenía el delicioso olor del pastel de manzana que acababa de salir del horno.

-¿Otra vez pastel de manzana, Reshi? - Bast agachó la cabeza en señal de disconfornidad. Le encantaba el pastel de manzana que Reshi preparaba pero últimamente había abusado demasiado de él. Inluso de la sidra de manzana.

-Bast- comenzó Kote con cierto deje de reproche.- Tienes que aprender a pasar hambre, sólo entonces comprenderás lo importante que es tener todos los días un buen plato que llevarte a la boca, aunque sea siempre el mismo. Mientras tengas el estómago lleno podrás hacer cualquier cosa. Y por ahora, de lo que más hay en la despensa son manzanas, asique pienso aprovecharlas.-

Bast salió aireando la mano haciendo como que le había escuchado. Realmente si lo había hecho pero tampoco merecía una respuesta. No era más que un simple pastel de manzana.

Poco más tarde empezaron a llegar los primeros clientes a la Roca de Guía. El estofado ya estaba sobre la mesa, acompañado de varias y modestas jarras de cerveza bien fría. Las nuevas noticias tampoco eran agradables. El rey de Vintas había decidido subir los impuestos, las carreteras cada vez estaban más llenas de bandidos. Si te adentrabas en los caminos lo mejor era llevar gente de armas a tu lado porque sino acabarías sin un penique en tu bolsillo y totalmente desnudo, como le pasó a un joven que acompañaba a los nuevos huéspedes. Reabastecerse era una misión prácticamente imposible, los precios desorbitados impedían que la gente de un pueblo normal y corriente con un jornal humilde pudiera comprar una simple bolsa de sal. La carne comenzaba a escasear y lo único de lo que disponían era de frutos, leche y hortalizas. Aun así, se consideraban afortunados.

Bast se apartó a la soledad que le regalaba el árbol del relámpago. Antes de sentarse dio dos vueltas sobre él. Una, en sentido de las agujas reloj y la otra en sentido contrario. Quería deshacerse de los pesares que le seguían día y noche, pero allí estaban. Kvothe ya no es el mismo. Kote ya no era Kvothe. Kvothe había perdido su nombre y con ello sus poderes. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de desafiar a la verdadera magia. Sí, es cierto habían fuerzas con las que mejor no jugar, pero Bast necesitaba de vuelta a su maestro, a su Kvothe y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para lograrlo.


End file.
